


"Dance with me."

by Slenderlof



Category: London Spy
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives Alex a little insight into his dancing style, even if Alex isn't exactly a 'natural' at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is real by years & years, some of you might know the music video with Ben Whishaw's bad dancing? If not, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3T2RnTBp_4 here it is, and Alex's dancing is totally based of Ben's here! :D

“Dance with me Alex?” Danny asked out of the blue. He was laying across his bed, legs entwined with Alex's and head against the others chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was nice, to be here with Alex, just laying there, but to be honest? Danny's foot was slowly falling asleep and he had a cramp in his leg. Not that he'd tell Alex that of course.

 

“I'm sorry?” Alex asked slowly, moving to sit up, hands propping his body up from the elbows to look at Danny with surprise, even if it was pretty well hidden in his face – Alex never really showed that much emotion, but Danny had adjusted to that, adjusted to having Alex in his life. Love was love, no matter if it had been two weeks or eight months, Danny knew love when he saw it.

 

“Dance with me.” Danny knew Alex had heard him the first time, but repeated it none the less, swinging himself up into sitting position and untangling his legs to get up, hands grabbing Alex's and dragging the spy up with him. Alex went without much resistance, unsure of what exactly he was meant to do. Danny was a clubbing kind of person, so opposite from Alex, so...So free really. Alex wasn't like that, he didn't know how to dance like Danny did whenever he had seen him do it.

 

“I...I don't know how.” Ballroom he could do, but not this. Danny just gave that small, reassuring smile of his and picked his phone up off the side, fingers flicking across it for a moment before ramping up the volume as high as it would go. It wasn't as loud as he would have liked, but it could do for now. He was determined to take Alex clubbing sometime soon.

 

_You tell me you don't think you should_   
_You do it boy_   
_Well love I will let you go_   
_Love I'll let you go_

 

Danny took Alex's hands, one in each of his own, and raised them in the air, still grinning like a Cheshire cat over the music. Alex stood stock still, letting Danny raise his arms – what was he meant to actually do? Danny just flowed with the music naturally, like it was a part of him, but Alex stood no hope of moving like that.

 

“You need to move,” Danny instructed and let go of Alex's hands at the same time, only to frown when they dropped back to his sides; he pouted at Alex and grabbed them, raising them up again and nodding in satisfaction. “Good, keep them there.”

 

Alex did as Danny asked, feeling and looking rather foolish. Danny made it look so graceful, but Alex knew he must look absolutely stupid right now, even if that wasn't deterring his partner in the slightest. Hand's found their way to Alex's hips, pushing and pulling them to each side in time with the song and Danny's own hips. It still looked a little awkward, but far less so than before.

 

Danny grinned again at his triumph and let go with one hand, trailing it up Alex's chest and around his shoulder before following up his arm, letting his touch ease some of the tension in Alex's shoulders. It was adorable really. Taking Alex's hand in his own, Danny guided it back down Alex's chest, then out to the side, waving it around a little to the beat and starting to bob up and down on the balls of his feet, just shy of jumping.

 

Alex tried to relax, letting Danny guide him – it was a lot easier that way, especially if he just lost himself in the music like Danny somehow did. After a minute or two of adjusting, it became easier, easier to just follow Danny's movements, watching with fasciation as his lover grinned and span around, hands whacking the air in time with the musics beats and head bobbing along as he mouthed the lyrics at Alex.

_Oh I, I think I'm into you_   
_How much do you want me too?_   
_What are you prepared to do?_

Danny let his hands drop to his sides and surged forwards, pulling Alex into a kiss, hands going to the spies face and cupping his jaw as he tilted his head. The proper club experience,electro pop music, bad dancing and snogging – he was only trying to prepare Alex for the club, honest.

 

Well, okay maybe he just wanted a excuse to snog the shit out of his boyfriend, but whatever _._

 


End file.
